


水曜日は閉店します

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *社会人选x风俗店头牌貂，ooc*囧and绒友情出演*鸽了好久所以有点虎头蛇尾x见谅
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 7





	水曜日は閉店します

*社会人选x风俗店头牌貂，ooc

*囧and绒友情出演

*鸽了好久所以有点虎头蛇尾x见谅

郑在玹第一次下班以后在酒吧遇见金道英的时候他正坐在斜对桌给自己灌酒，黑色的纱质衬衫凌乱地塞在长裤里，深栗色的头发却是整齐地梳成了三七分。脸有点眼熟，不过忘记在哪里见过了。他在跟谁打电话，应该并不是什么愉快的对话，因为郑在玹看到他微微皱着眉一脸愠怒。

“你不用再来了——不需要，三倍…十倍都不用了，我有钱，我们结束了，结束了，听懂了吗？”

“我们真的不可能的，对不起”

“你要我说多少遍？？”

音调逐渐拔高，周围的客人也回过头来看他，郑在玹看到他眼角红红的，可能刚才还哭过。

他挂了电话，重重地叹了口气，然后抬起头正好和坐在角落喝酒的郑在玹对上视线，不好意思地笑了笑，像在说“不好意思刚才太激动了，吵到你很抱歉”。

然后他像上数学课犯困的小孩一样倒在了桌上。

路过的女侍应生“啊”了一声，转头叫老板：“Johnny哥，道英哥又醉啦！”

哦，他叫道英。

高大英俊的店主从吧台后面走出来，郑在玹听见他像是习惯了一样轻松地让女侍应打电话给一个叫李泰容的人——应该是他的朋友或者同事之类的——接这位道英回去，

“每次都让你赊着，老是让泰容给你垫还行不行……这么久了还对自己的酒量没点数吗”老板念叨着，看上去却一点没有生气的样子，看样子道英应该是这里的老熟客了。

郑在玹盯着金道英看了五秒钟。

“我帮他付吧。”

郑在玹从角落里站起来。

Johnny和女侍应齐刷刷地望向他。

李泰容赶到酒吧的时候郑在玹已经回去了，不过留了一张写着自己姓名和电话的字条在金道英的上衣口袋里。

“我告诉他你们的店的地址了，”徐英浩向李泰容挤挤眼，“无偿给你们拉生意哦——这个小哥看上去还挺阔的，哈哈哈”

李泰容半开玩笑地拍了下Johnny的肩，把道英扛在背上的时候他像在说梦话，迷迷糊糊的叫着“闰伍……”。

“又是哪个前男友吗……哎呀你可长点心吧”

郑在玹第二次下班回家遇见金道英的时候他在Johnny说的那家夜总会前面抽烟，这次是酒红色的亮片西装，头发依然整齐地梳成三七分，却已经染成黑色。他走到金道英跟前，金道英抬起头，脸上是牛郎惯有的营业式微笑，然后表情逐渐转为惊愕。

“您是……前几天斜对桌的那位……泰容哥说的帮我付酒钱的那位吗？？”

——就是他，那个醉倒在酒吧的美人，清澈的嗓音也如出一辙。

“记得我吗，”郑在玹笑着，露出一对好看的梨涡，“你在这里工作呀，我可以进去喝一杯吗？”

金道英回头看了看紧闭的大门和写着“close”的招牌面露难色。

“我们周三不营业呢，不好意思。”

郑在玹眨了眨眼，“哦”了一声。

两人之间的些许尴尬被出来的李泰容打破，“道英啊你在外面抽好久了怎么了……诶？郑先生？”

最后李泰容热情地以“一定要请郑先生一杯”为由将郑在玹拉进了夜总会，只有金道英一位男应召，理所当然地被李泰容指派给了郑在玹——当然，就算没这样，郑在玹自己也会指名金道英。

金道英自然地给郑在玹倒酒，脸上没有一点波澜，看不出情绪。

“道英xi曾经很爱那位电话里的人吧？”

金道英拿着酒瓶的手停在半空，然后缓缓地放下瓶子。郑在玹认真地望着他。

“都过去啦，”金道英语气轻松，“谁没过几次不太愉快的恋爱呢”

郑在玹举起酒杯抿了一口，轻笑了一声。金道英坐到他旁边，酒红色西装裤包裹着的大腿贴着郑在玹的腿，肩膀也微微地靠在郑在玹身上。

“郑先生在笑什么呢。”

“叫我在玹就好。”

金道英用往常营业的那种带点撒娇的眼神注视着郑在玹，对方似乎察觉到了，在金道英腿上摸了一把。

“说这种话的人，通常都还难以释怀哦”

被说中的金道英皱了皱眉，郑在玹觉得他有点不高兴的样子还挺可爱的。

“在玹xi好像很懂的样子啊……以前也经历过吗？”

郑在玹放在金道英腿上的手抽了回来，搭在他宽阔的肩膀上。

“也不太一样……我和他从未开始过，也就没有后来的事了。”

“啊……抱歉，”金道英不好意思地笑笑，“让你想到不开心的事了吧”

郑在玹摇摇头，“没有，和你聊天很尽兴”

他没有用“愉快”之类的词，而是用了“尽兴”，金道英怀疑郑在玹的职业是不是需要经常说场面话，明明他们谈了也就十分钟不到的时间——

不过话说回来，已经好久没接待过这么帅气的客人了吧，金道英自诩眼光很高，可是面前这位词比那个前男友还要英俊几分，在他身边能看到西装下的结实好看的肌肉轮廓，还能闻到他身上被略高的体温带出的淡淡的没药和零陵香味…这么想着郑在玹已经贴在他耳边，呼出的热气让他小小地颤抖了一下。

“听说道英xi不出台……这么美却无法被得到，仍然人气高涨，今天我领教到了哦……”

明明是场面话一样的无谓的话，金道英却听到了他语气里的真挚诚恳，自己今天状态也不好，或许在玹是真的喜欢也说不定，他环住郑在玹的脖子，垂着双眼，

“不，遇到非常合得来的客人，我还是会出台的哦”

“比如你”

豪华套间的大床上，金道英被温柔地压在郑在玹身下，身上的的高级西装被慢慢褪去丢在一旁。他伸手解开郑在玹的衬衫扣子，白皙却凶猛的胸肌和腹肌就这么暴露在他眼前，“在玹……身材很好啊”他悄悄地咽了口口水，膝盖不小心顶在了郑在玹的胯间，这里也……很有料，金道英见过各种各样的男人，今天遇见郑在玹却像新人应召一样紧张到脸红心跳，

郑在玹笑得眼睛眯成两条缝：“有练过一点。”然后一只手掐住金道英精瘦的腰肢：“道英xi的也不赖哦……”

什么不赖……金道英对于今天明明休业却接待了郑在玹这件事感到心情十分复杂，一方面对之后的剧情期待不已，另一方面又担心以郑在玹的体格会把他干死在这里，正五味杂陈着，郑在玹手上不知何时多了瓶润滑剂，满满地倒在了金道英下身，然后两根修长而骨节分明的手指就这样温柔缓慢地伸了进来。

毫无防备的金道英发出了一声惊叫，仰起头，郑在玹顺势吻在他凸起的喉结上，空出的右手抚上了金道英微勃的下体——真是……好会啊，金道英有点不服气地抱怨道：“你怎么这么有经验啊……是不是和很多人做过啊……”

郑在玹默默地给金道英做着扩张，闻言又加入两根手指，引得金道英一阵惊呼：“没有哦……除了和前女友以外只和道英你做过，只说男人的话道英是……第一个……”

这手法熟练的，真的只和两个人有过吗？？金道英想反驳，却舒服得说不出话，整个身体几乎瘫软在郑在玹怀里，郑在玹低声在金道英耳边说：“但是道英的这里也有在好好营业呢……好棒……”

这人到底有几句话能信……金道英像之前那样皱了皱眉，听见郑在玹说“要进来了哦”，然后一根尺寸惊人的发烫的阴茎抵在了湿滑的一翕一合的穴口。

“啊……现在还不行……啊——”

尽管刚才有好好做过扩张，巨物的突入还是让金道英难受了好一会儿，郑在玹一边柔声安慰他一边抚弄他渗出液体的前端，让他渐入佳境，逐渐地竟然开始呻吟着迎合郑在玹的动作耸动自己的腰，郑在玹愣了一下，咯咯笑出了声，金道英一句“你笑什么”被他用湿润的嘴唇堵在喉咙口。

郑在玹的吻一反他的温柔，直接而粗暴，舌头野蛮地撬开金道英的牙齿和他的舌头交缠在一起，双唇凶猛的吮吸让金道英差点透不过气，拼命地推了郑在玹几下才让他放开自己，恢复自由的道英像只气鼓鼓的兔子瞪着如同做错事的小孩一样低着头地郑在玹，一记爆栗敲在后者脑壳上，

“干嘛啊……把我亲窒息了可怎么办”语气还是很温柔，看得出来他并没有真的在生气。

“对不起…”郑在玹委屈的样子让金道英感到很是新奇，“可是道英的嘴看起来真的很好亲……想一直亲下去……”

“pabo啊，一直亲下去我就真要断气了”金道英掩嘴笑着，“你犯傻的样子好像我一个高中的学弟哦，声音也和你很像”

郑在玹睁大了眼睛，

“内……道英生气的样子也好像我的一个学长——长得也有点像他，上次在酒吧我就这么觉得了”

“不会就是他吧？”

“诶？”

——————————TBC——————————


End file.
